Full Moon
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: A roar of thunder rang through her empty house was suddenly drowned out by an imposing wolf howl. Her blood red eyes widened at how intimidating the howl was, she loved wolves but never heard one that loud. Looking out her large bay window she saw the forest that almost completely surrounded her small property looking more menacing than normal.


A cold dark night roared to life with a loud crack thunder, this however went unnoticed to the three massive wolves running through the woods. The biggest one was pitch black with steel grey eyes, the second biggest one was a sand blonde with ice blue eyes, and the smallest was chocolate brown with white right ear his eyes brown as his coat. The three have been running since they caught scent of some game in their area. The chocolate one out in front, being younger, having more energy. The other two close behind until something diverted the largest one's attention. Halting, with his eyes closed, smelling the air deeply, opening his eyes to show the pupils dilated. The sand blonde took notice of his fellow alpha's body change, turning his attention to the younger he gave a short growl causing the beta to run back to his alphas. The lean brunette wolf butted his head against his sand blonde alpha with a soft whine. The medium blonde nipped at the smaller one's ear keeping his ice blue eyes on the black wolf. Suddenly the black one let a howl rip from his throat that over powered the thunder before he took off towards the edge of the woods, his two pack members quickly following behind.

*_Else Where_*

A young woman, known as Opal, was sitting inside her empty home after taking out the garbaged. A shiver ran through her, her long wet white hair clinging to her face. She was only outside for a minute but she was still soaked to the bone, she had to change out of her wet close and was now wearing grey jersey short short and a white tang top. She nuzzled down into the large blanket as her red eyes landed on her roaring fire place as she basked in it warmth. The roar of thunder rang through her empty house was suddenly drowned out by an imposing wolf howl. Her blood red eyes widened at how intimidating the howl was, she loved wolves but never heard one that loud. Looking out her large bay window she saw the forest that almost completely surrounded her small property looking more menacing than normal. Now she was kind of wishing she didn't live so far away from anyone, her closest neighbor was over one hundred yards away. She forced herself to calm down a little before a crash made her shot up from her curled up position.

Biting her pink lip she thought she was just hearing things until it happened again. Gulping softly she slipped out of her small nest and made her way to her back door. Peeking out she saw three figure that looked k-9 around her garbage cans. A sigh of relief escape her, unlocking her door she grabbed some extra ham she had in the fridge before stepping outside under her covered patio. A shiver rang down her spin from the cold as she kneeled down, she softly called out to the three large k-9.

"Hey are you three hungry?" She tossed the ham out aways from herself, she saw the smallest one look to the two bigger before easing it's way into the light from her patio light. She held her breath once she noticed it was a large wolf, watching him scarf down the ham he shocked her by making his way closer to her. The wolf's brown eyes taking in her form, seeing if she would be a threat, before startling her by suddenly jumping at her. Gasping she closed her eyes waiting for a painful bite as the wolf pushed her onto her back but it never came. Peeking out her eyes she saw the wolf sniffing at her before his tongue slipped out licking her face. After a few hesitant lick he showered her with a frenzy of them much like a puppy, causing a squealing giggle to escape her.

*_POV Change_*

After running for a few minutes the three wolves came across a small house. While getting closer the small one bumped into some trash cans before tripping over them a second time. While the alphas looked to seem if their beta was alright they heard the backdoor being unlocked. All three turned to the door watching carefully as a small woman peeked out holding some meat in her hands. She wasn't dressed of the weather outside as she slipped out the door kneeling on the patio. Her white hair was striking almost as much as her red eyes. The two alphas took time to take in her curvy hour glass figure, a well endowed chest strained against her top, as soft creamy legs tucked under her rounded butt peeked from her night shorts. She spoke softly catching all three's attention, as she tossed a piece of ham out to them, the blonde one made eye contact with the black one in shock. Their bata looked for permission from the alphas before venturing forward to the thrown piece of ham in the light of the patio, allowing the woman to see him.

They noticed the woman tense up slightly as she stared in awe at their bata, he looked her over once more before lunging forward tackling the young woman to the patio floor. Her eyes squeezed shut as he took in her scent memorizing it as her red orbs peek open. A look of awe overtook her face once more, showing the wolves she had a love for their kind. The alphas bit back a chuckle as their bata showered the woman with licks. A giggle escaped her as he settled down on top of her licking at her more as well as soaking her clothing. The two alphas made their way over to the two on the patio, as she scratched the beta's ear, with a warning growl from the black one, the bata moved off the woman giving the alphas a full view of her. Laying on her back her see through shirt clinging fast to her breast, her legs slightly parted, and flushed face.

*_Opal's Third Person POV_*

The large wolf laid down on Opal getting her close wet again, not that she really minded this was a dream come true. She loved wolves all her life and here she had one acting like a puppy to her. While he continued to lick her, she let her hand go up to scratch his ear softly. While lost in her happiness she forgot about the two other bigger wolves, well until she heard a growl. She froze softly under the smaller one as he quickly got off her, leaving her unprotected against the two, whom she assumed was his alphas. Laying still on the patio she was the large black wolf move over to her. Remembering her hundreds of books on wolves, she keep her hands glued to her sides flat on the ground, before turning her head to the side baring her neck and closing her eyes.

The largest wolf, starting at her bare feet, started sniffing her. She couldn't stop the shiver that rippled through her as his cold wet nose trailed over her bare inner thigh. While the black one had started at her feet she felt the blonde one sniffing her hair working down, only to stop at her neck. Feeling some courage she peeked through her lashes seeing the black wolf standing over in between her thighs, his face inline with her stomach pushing the wet shirt up slightly. Inhaling deeply as his nose touched her stomach making a chill run through her. A growl ripped through the black alpha as he pushed the girl's shirt up more letting his tongue lopped out before running up her stomach causing a giggle to slip out her lips. A grin pulled over the largest wolf's muzzle as his fellow alpha caught his attention. The sand blonde jerked his head to the door of the house, as their beta's tail swayed softly. Nodding the black alpha pulled away only to pull at the girl's shirt.

Opal jerked softly as the black alpha tugged at her shirt carefully so not to be viewed as a threat she slowly sat up. The sand blonde one came up behind her nudging her back softly. Confused she stood slowly as the large black one push her to her door, the sand one walking behind them both as the brown beta rush to the door trying to push it open. Finally catching onto what they wanted she was shocked these wolves weren't acting right, but the black one pushing behind her with his head didn't give her time to really question it. The black one was so tall his head reached above her butt, but he keep softly head butting her behind. Opal, the ever shy virgin, couldn't stop a soft blush from covering her face. Once inside the three large wolves shook the water off their fur, pulling a squeal from Opal as she covered her face from the water flying everywhere. Opal pouted at the three wolves as they looked over her dripping wet form, a barking chuckle escaping their muzzles.

"Oh haha let's laugh at the soaking wet girl," pout in place she tried to glare only to look like a kicked puppy. At the sentence the three froze taking more time to look over her wet form, all three's eyes followed a trail of water down her neck before disappearing between her breast. Noticing them just looking at her Opal shifted shyly that didn't go unnoticed by the wolves.

"I-I'm just gonna go shower now," Opal mumbled softly before quickly disappearing into her bathroom.

*_POV Change_*

The black wolf pushed the small woman into her house by hitting her soft butt with his head, as his partner follow behind, and beta happily scratching at her closed back door. Once they got inside they shook the water off themselves causing the albino woman to squeal as she got more wet from them. A pout fixed on her heart shaped face made them laugh as she said about her being soaking wet. This got all three of their attention as a trail of water ran down between her luscious breast, under their intense gaze she shifted shyly before disappearing into the bathroom.

They waited until the water started before the black wolf's foam shifted into a large tan samoan, long wet black hair hung around his face, a goatee framed his lips, a tattoo on his right muscular arm, and his muscular body was stark naked. He looked over to his sand blonde partner as he shifted he was just as tall as the samoan pale skin stretched over his own muscular body, sand blonde curly hair falling over his forehead, and a soft stubble coated his jaw. Finally their beta shifted light tan skin framed his muscular feminine body, his two tone wet hair hanging around his face, and a beard coated his jawline.

The sand blonde turned to his black haired partner, "so Roman, she's the reason we're here?" His blue eyes looking at the bathroom door as the water continued to run, growling softly at their beta who tried to sneak a peek inside. Roman nodded at his fellow alpha, "you smelled what I did, didn't you Dean?"

A growl rumbled from his chest as he remembered the sweet smell that wafted off the small woman. Roman looked over at their beta, who was once again trying to get into the bathroom, "Seth you got warned once don't make me come over to punish you." The younger male whined pouting as he walked over to his alphas, "but Roman, Dean she smells so good and she taste even better. I just want to know the extent of the taste." Seth gave another whine as he grew hard thinking about her little body under his, the taste still fresh in his mouth. Roman's eyes harden as he grabbed his beta harden member pulling his leaner body towards his, "you know better pup Dean and I take our mate first so don't get any ideas." Seth closed his eyes as a moan escape his throat, Dean rolled his eyes at the two.

"Will you two stop that? First we need to get her then you two can mate while I take her fisrt." A smirk settled on his face as Roman growled at his partner. Just before Roman could reply the shower turned off. All three men's eyes locked on closed door, they heard movement inside, before the door open. Quickly they shifted back into wolves once again, Seth laid down to hide his erection. Roman and Dean quickly joined him upon seeing their mate step out of the bathroom in only a small towel.

*_Opal's TPPOV_*** (The names I give the guys are old ring names for the guys. Gixx is Seth, Moxley is Dean, and Leakee is Roman.)**

Opal climb out of her small shower before wrapping a towel around herself. It only came about an inch from her butt and her breast looked ready to spill over the top. Towel drying her hair she put on her coconut deodorant. She walked over to the door she thought nothing of the three wolves outside the door, she needed her close. Opening the door she saw all three laying on the floor, think nothing of it she scurried into her room. Her bedroom door was wide open giving the three wolves a beautiful view of their mate as she dropped her towel. Their eyes trained on her as she slid on some black boy short panties and a extra large band tee that hung around her mid thigh. She didn't know why put she felt safe and secure with the three wolves and couldn't stop the next sentence from falling through her lips.

"Are you three coming to bed or staying out there?" The leaner on looked back at his alpha's as the black alpha stood walking into her room followed by the other two. Smiling softly she turned to her bed to see the three waiting around it. The beta, she decided to call Gixx, stood on at end; the blonde alpha, Moxley, on the right; while the black alpha, Leakee, stood at the left all looking at her expectedly. She blinked before understanding what they wanted, shyly shifting by Moxley she crawled into the middle of her full size bed. Or you could call it a nest with all her pillow and blankets. Once in the middle Leakee pulled her left side pillow off the bed before jumping in next to her, Moxley followed his fellow alpha's example as Gixx crawled up under her blankets laying between her legs head on her stomach. Leakee's head was above her own on the pillow while Moxley laid on her chest. Surrounded by the warmth of the three wolves Opal couldn't stop herself from drifting out of consciousness.


End file.
